


Insert titl--Oh an Ant

by kimilers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Finally a fic that isn't porn for once, Gen, You can safely read this on your morning commute with dignity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/pseuds/kimilers
Summary: Sandalphon shares a cup of coffee with Sariel





	Insert titl--Oh an Ant

Sandalphon sat in the shack alone. It was early, so they weren’t open yet, but it would be lying if he denied himself enjoying his morning coffee watching the ocean. It was honestly relaxing. Not as good as the garden, but still not a bad place to relax.

“Okay…” Sandalphon said as he took a small breath and began to boil up water over the stovetop. He reached over to his coffee jar and looked inside and sighed. “Another day without coffee sales…” he took out a few scoops for himself, “These beans aren’t going to be at their peak freshness if somebody does order it…” 

He knew it was rather silly to expect someone to drink hot coffee in the middle of the day. He was being a little too hopeful from the start, so it did hurt just a little, but he just had to swallow his concerns down. The weather would cool down and surely he would have his chance to share his coffee then. 

As Sandalphon stared at his kettle on the stove, he saw a shadow move on the reflection. It was rather close to him, but he couldn’t make it clear from the reflection alone. 

Panic jumped over Sandalphon as he realized he lacked a sword on his side. He clenched his fist, slightly preparing to jump at whoever the hell was trying to barge in on this shack before hours. It wasn’t his shack but he wasn’t about to let some lowly thief run this shack dry.

“You’re here really early.” A familiar voice rang out.

Sandalphon instantly felt himself relax. He knew that voice. He KNEW that voice and somehow he was ashamed of himself for not expecting any better. “Y-Yeah Sariel… Why are you behind the counter?”

“I said hello but you didn’t say anything so I got closer to say it.”

“I… I see. Sorry, I was thinking. You do realize only employees should do that though, right?” If there was one thing Sandalphon could say remained exactly the same as it was 2000 years ago, it was the fact that he had no idea how to handle Sariel. He listened but it felt like there was a missing connection? Something like that.

“Oh… I’m not an imp. I’m a fallen angel.” Sariel calmly said.

“Yeah, something like that.” Sandalphon thought to himself.

Sandalphon sighed lightly and looked around the shack and saw nobody else. “....Did you come here all by yourself?”

Sariel nodded, “Apparently my debt was repaid by helping with the sharks so I don’t have to peel any peanuts anymore. But people are still asking me for help with carrying things, so I am staying here until summer is over.”

“At least get payment for that so you don’t end up in debt again.” Sandalphon sighed. Who knew where the skies would take Sariel but the last thing they needed to hear was Sariel gets in debt with the wrong crowd. “Why’d you come here then? Nobody is gonna be around this early.”

“I found a trail of ants and followed them to the sea.”

Of course… ants. Sandalphon didn’t get it, but Sariel had a thing with ants that put him into all kinds of strange situations. He had wanted to ask when he met Sariel before 2000 years ago, but having to save Sariel from blindly walking off a cliff was probably enough adventure for that day.

“And then I saw you here.” Sariel continued. “I wanted to say hello.”

“Well… Good morning.” Sandalphon answered.

Right after his response, his kettle began whistling lightly.

“Ah, one second.” Sandalphon turned around and cut off the flame from the stove top. 

“What are you making?” Sariel asked.

“Coffee.” Sandalphon answered, “I make it every morning for myself, even in the summer.”

Sariel stared at the kettle and blinked, “Coffee... Is it bad to have it in the summer?”

“Not bad…” Sandalphon sighed, “It’s just not very popular. Probably because it’s hot and people prefer something to keep them cool, so I mostly use it myself.”

After a small moment of silence, Sariel raised his hand up, “How much does a coffee cost?”

“Huh? Why?” Sandalphon asked.

“I want to try a coffee.”

A strange, sudden turn of events that honestly, Sandalphon should have expected from Sariel at this point. He probably picked up that Sandalphon was upset about not selling coffee and offered to do it himself.

“W-Well, we’re not actually open right now so I couldn’t charge you for this.” Sandalphon quickly answered.

“Should I come back later and order one then?”

Sariel was too nice. Sandalphon had met so many people, but few people put him in an awkward spot constantly like Sariel did. 

“That’s not what I meant. I can make you a cup now, but I can’t charge you money for it.” Sandalphon thought, “Have you even tried coffee before?”

“Not that I can remember.” Sariel thought out loud. “I’ve seen people drinking it before though.”

Sandalphon nodded and pulled out some coffee cups. “Alright, in that case how about I make you a cup and your payment can be telling me what you think?”

“Okay.” Sariel nodded. “I’ll wait for you here then.”

Knowing Sariel would absolutely stand in that exact spot watching Sandalphon’s every single movement, Sandalphon pointed at the bar “You can go sit down and I’ll bring the pot over there. Let me get the stuff ready first.”

“Oh okay.” Sariel slowly walked over to the bar, letting Sandalphon begin the rest of his morning.

He shook his head, “I just hope he doesn’t walk off because of an ant.” 

He figured he could pour the coffee in front of Sariel and have him watch it drip. He scooped some beans out and grinded them carefully. He began to walk the cups and coffee over to the bar. While going back to grab the water, Sandalphon realized this probably really was Sariel’s first time with coffee and it may be too bitter for him. 

“I’ll bring some sugar. I can’t leave milk sitting out, but if he needs some I can put that in it too.” he said as he filled a small bowl with some sugar cubes.

“Okay.” Sandalphon said as he put the remaining things on the counter, “I’m not expecting you to remember it, but I’m gonna show you how to make coffee.”

Sariel nodded. 

It was actually almost kind of cute how Sandalphon had Sariel’s attention right now. Clearly, he’d be distracted by an ant, something that normal people would easily miss, but aside from this, Sariel was entirely focused. 

“First you wanna wet the filter lightly…” Sandalphon began. His lecture went on slowly and carefully, but Sariel paid attention to every last step.

“And there you go.” Sandalphon said. “Now you just let it drip slowly into the pot. Try not to shake the bar, it could change the flavor.”

“Got it. Coffee making looks fun.” Sariel smiled.

“It’s relaxing.” Sandalphon answered. “I run a small “cafe” on the ship but it’s mostly just a small room close to the kitchen that Lyria made into a dining room.”

“So you do this a lot.”

“I think you may be able to tell when it’s finished.” Sandalphon bragged lightly, “Ah… right, but it is your first time having coffee, so I brought some sugar if it’s not up to your taste.”

“I’m sure it will be fine. You put a lot of care into making it.” Sariel leaned down and watched the drip.

Sandalphon knew trying to explain this moment to someone like Dancho or Lyria wouldn’t do any justice to how strange Sandalphon was feeling about watching Sariel watch his coffee drop. Sariel was a fallen angel. Sandalphon knew this. Fallen angels were bad. Sandalphon knew this. Sariel’s goal of wanting to see Belial again would undoubtedly make a problem in the future. Sandalphon knew this. But, Sandalphon couldn’t bring himself to be mad at Sariel, much less hate the guy for his existence. 

He had always been a strange case for Sandalphon. He only got to meet Sariel by accident years ago and to meet him again in modern day only to find out that Sariel, the angel that was in charge of execution, hates killing more than Sandalphon does himself… 

It almost made Sandalphon wonder if there were perhaps other angels that hated their assigned purpose. He had only ever met angels that embraced their roles before Sariel, so the idea of an angel not liking their given role was not something he had ever considered. 

But roles were a thing of the past now. All the angels were free to do as they pleased now, Sariel included. Come what may, Sandalphon didn’t see a reason to stop Sariel on the grounds that something might happen. If something did happen, well… he would just have to beat those two again.

“Ah, I think it’s done.” Sariel spoke out softly.

“Oh.” Sandalphon realized he was in his own thoughts for so long that the coffee really did finish. “Alright, let me pour you a cup then.”

Sandalphon pulled out his cups and filled three cups with coffee.

“Three cups?” Sariel said looking at it. “Is someone else coming?”

Sandalphon sighed. It was his morning ritual so he didn’t feel like stopping it because of Sariel, but explaining it was a little embarrassing. “No, nobody’s coming. But it’s for someone special.”

“Special…?”

He took a moment to think about his phrasing, “Do you know how people will offer the first part of new rice to a loved one after they pass away? I do that with my first cup of coffee every morning.”

“Passed away…” Sariel spoke sadly. He was too familiar with the concept of death, “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry, you didn’t cause it. It was--” Sandalphon caught himself. He was seriously about to blurt out it was Belial’s fault, but he remembered who he was talking to. Maybe that wasn’t the best idea because he really was not ready for that conversation. “-something that happened.” Sandalphon put bluntly. He knew what had occurred that day and while Sandalphon still hated himself for leaving Lucifer open like that, he could put it behind him and accept that it was someone else that planned it from the start.

Quickly trying to find a way to change the topic, Sandalphon poured his second cup. “Here you go.” Sandalphon offered it. “Careful, it’s hot.”

Sariel took the cup and stared at the black surface for a moment. “I think it’s warm.”

“Warm? Did it cool down too much?” Sandalphon poured himself a cup quickly and tried a sip. “No?”

“Ah, not it is still hot, but it feels warm coming from you.”

...Was this Sariel’s way at complimenting Sandalphon’s drink without even trying it because it was somehow working. Sandalphon was already flattered.

Sariel put it up to his lips slowly and took a small drink.

“So how is it?” Sandalphon asked without missing a beat. He was kind of anxious to see what people off the ship thought of his coffee.

Sariel was quiet for a moment and stared back at it. “...I like it.”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah. It’s hot but it’s refreshing too.” Sariel said as he took another drink, “I’ve never had a drink like it before.”

Sandalphon sighed in relief, “T-Thank you. I made it a bit more refreshing for the summer heat so it doesn’t burn you out.”

“You can do that?”

Sandalphon nodded, “Yeah, you can make coffee refreshing, fruity, nutty, bold… depends on how you make everything.”

“I see…” Sariel took another drink of his coffee. 

Sandalphon was in shock that Sariel liked it. He was worried every time somebody tried their first cup because he always remembered his own. Sariel wasn’t just saying this to be nice like he did, right? Sariel meant all this, right? He kept drinking so that was a good sign, right?

A bit more talking and Sandalphon realized it was getting close to opening time. “Oh… I should start cleaning up and getting the shack ready to open.” He grabbed his cup and Lucifer’s cup. “I’ll put the stuff away but you can take your time to finish your coffee.”

Sariel nodded.

It was kind of a nice change of pace for Sandalphon to enjoy his morning coffee with someone else. The more he spoke with Sariel, the more he felt like he was starting to understand him. He was confusing, yes, but he was honestly a good person. Maybe a little too good. How the hell someone like him ended up making Belial the person he wanted to meet was beyond Sandalphon, but he wasn’t going to judge. He was not. Going. To judge.

“All I can do is hope Belial doesn’t do anything to hurt him or else I may have to actually kill the guy myself.” Sandalphon muttered quietly. He turned around quickly to see if Sariel overheard him and noticed Sariel was gone.

“Ah… He left.” Sandalphon walked up and looked at Sariel’s cup. It was completely empty. “I guess he really did like it.” Sandalphon smiled easily. He took the cup and was about to walk it to the sink but stopped in his steps. Something was off. Something was wrong. He was forgetting something…

He had his coffee pot. He grabbed the other two cups. He had Sariel’s cup. What was he-- 

“Where’s the bowl of sugar cubes?” Sandalphon looked on the bar and saw it was gone.

“D-Did he take the entire bowl of sugar?!” Sandalphon gasped out in disbelief. He didn’t mind him keeping the sugar, they had plenty, but Sariel couldn’t take the bowl! That was theft and this was not Sandalphon’s shack. 

He placed the cup into the sink carefully and removed his apron quickly before running outside and looked around. He saw people were slowly making their way to the shore, meaning he really should be opening now, but he had to save both himself and Sariel. 

“Come on, nobody here looks like Sariel, where could he have gone so fast?”

He ran across the beach looking around carefully. He would fly if he had to, but he was hoping it wouldn’t come to that…

And then he finally saw Sariel kneeling before some trees.

“Sariel!” Sandalphon shouted out and ran up to him. “Sariel! Did you take the bowl of sugar?!”

Sandalphon didn’t even need an answer, he saw it clear as day in Sariel’s hand. “W-What are you…?”

“They like sweet things.” Sariel said.

“They?” He looked on the ground and saw it… An ant mound. All this trouble for some ants. Every single time. These ants weren’t even grateful for the trouble Sariel went through for them, but Sariel did it anyway. Then again, he guessed angels were just used to thankless jobs.

Sandalphon kneeled next to him, watching his step to not stand in the middle of a trail. “Sariel…” He spoke very concerned, “You can’t just take things off counters like that.”

“I was going to bring it back.” Sariel said, “Or did you want the sugar?”

“The sugar is fine.” Sandalphon said, “But the bowl belongs to the shack. That shouldn’t leave.”

“Oh. Maybe I should have asked for something that could have left?” Sariel said, “I don’t want to just dump the cubes on them though. They’re too big, and ants can’t take big things easily.” He explained, “Deputy Head told me about it.”

“Deputy hea-- Belial?” Sandalphon stopped to connect the two for a second. 

“Yeah… I was going to put a piece of bread on the ground and he suggested I bread it up because it would be easier for the ants to carry.”

It wasn’t that Belial was wrong. In fact, he was quite right. It was just… How uncharacteristically kind of him. “I see…” Sandalphon had no idea how to reply to this information.

“The cubes break easier than bread tho. And they’re liking it.” Sariel pointed at some of the ants carrying the small pieces of sugar.

“What am I supposed to say in this situation?” Sandalphon thought to himself. He just wanted the bowl back, and suddenly Belial is giving out good advice. Maybe there really was something Sandalphon was missing here. Maybe Belial really was nice to Sariel? No, he ended up in pandemonium himself…

The less he thought on this, the easier life was. He had a shack he had to open up. 

“Okay, I’m finished.” Sariel said as he handed Sandalphon the bowl. “I’m sorry if I worried you.”

“N-No…” Sandalphon took the bowl. “I just don’t want you getting in trouble with anyone again. I can’t help you when you leave, but at least while you’re here, I can help you.

“You’ll help me?”

“That’s right. You may be a fallen angel, but you also saved Old Bruce and saved us against the flying sharks. I’d say that warrants me thinking of you as a friend before a fallen angel.”

“A friend before a fallen angel…” Sariel repeated slowly before he smiled, “I like that. I want to be your friend too.”

“We already are.” Sandalphon said before standing up, “Just please watch your step if you insist on following ants.”

“Okay, I will.” Sariel nodded and stood up. “I should get going to see if anyone needs help carrying stuff today.”

“And I need to get back to the shack. If you feel like joining me again sometime, feel free to. I’ll be running this shack all summer myself.”

Sandalphon realized that the two would have to part ways at the end of summer, but for now they could enjoy their days in peace together. 

“Okay. I’ll remember that.” Sariel smiled before walking off towards the popular tourist set up spot.

Sandalphon looked at the bowl in his head and shook his head, “He’s an odd one.” he said as he looked at the ant bed, “But he has a big heart. I just can’t figure out why he’s looking for Belial to tell him what he’s supposed to do with his life.” Sandalphon sighed before looking at a cup, “Then again, I think I may be in similar shoes sometimes and I don’t even realize it.”

It was strange how much the supreme primarch had in common with a fallen angel, but if that was one thing Sandalphon was learning this summer was that there were many times in life that were just pure nonsense, but that was okay.


End file.
